The Return of Pandora DS. 3: God's little Creatures
TheBrideKing: So sorry I took so long, because I was working on A Christmas Bizarro: Revenge Again. So I put "God's little creatures" Lyrics on this page. Now it's time for me to get back to work. Transcript (They rest in a glade. Landarick is polishing the Magic Sword. Sam stands behind a bush with his boxers on, making up a song about himself.) Sam: ( in song ) The world will applaud me. Its praise will reward me. And I, Fflewddur Fflam Will find fame! Yuffie Kisaragi: There almost finished Max. Hmm, its not too good, but it'll hold for a while. Max: Yes, I shall sing of your deed! Yuffie: It would be better to sing of our heroic escape! Weren't you a bit frightened Max? Max: A Fflam frightened? Ho, ho! The word is not in my vocabulary! (Sam looks at his banjo strings that are about to break and quickly adds.) Sam: In this case well chosen, my dear. Landarick: I wasn't afraid! Gatomon: Not afraid?! Why, we were running for our lives! Landarick: Well, I got us out of the castle, didn't I? Gatomon: You?! I'd say it was the sword's magic. Landarick: But it takes a great warrior to handle a sword like this! Gatomon: But, still, it is a magic sword! Landarick: Humph! What does a GIRL know about swords anyway?! Gatomon: Girl? GIRL?!?! If it weren't for this, GIRL, you would still be in the Children of Pandora's dungeon! Pat: Here now, now. Gatomon, Landarick.... Gatomon: Well at least I don't keep talking about it FOREVER! Oh, you're so, so BORED! Pat: Gatomon!! Gatomon: How dare you take his side!!! (Gatomon throws Pat's pants in his face.) Stan: Well we really didn't mean to-to-to...interfere, heh, heh! Landarick: Silly girl! Even if she is a princess! (Gatomon is obviously very hurt by Taran's last remark. Now we get a hint that Patamon likes Gatomon. Gatomon and Landarick walk off in different directions, leaving Sam and Max all by themselves.) Sam: We are going to have to- to to.... Oh, dear. (Landarick walks around slowly and thinks about what he said to Gatomon. He decides to apologize. He finds Eilonwy leaning on a willow tree, crying.) Patamon: Hello. Gatomon: (sees Patamon and brushes away her tears.) Hello. Landarick is right, you know. We are going to have to work together. And we'll find your Mockingjay friends. I'm sure it's important. Patamon: There, there, there, Gatomon--we'll set it right. Oh, we couldn't have done it without you. But a least we're all safe. Now, tell me everything. (At Hell Hall ruins. Dr. Fetus was alone thinking about Pandora. Then a boy came to him.) ???: Doctor, Our Mother, Pandora is alive. Dr. Fetus: Well it's that so? Pandora could be anywhere. ???: She and her new forces conquered Lovelace Mansion. What to do... DR. Fetus: God's Little Creatures, with sweet and furry features. Four-legged friends I would go to the ends of the earth to protect. My best friends are animals, their best friend is me, and it pains me to see any signs of neglect. God's Little Creatures, they have so much to teach us. Men like myself, put their lives on the shelves, to be kind to our pets. My whole life is animals, from morning till night, I pity their light but I have no regrets. (Spoken) Here boys, take good care of them. *Laughing* Yes animals are business, a money making business. I kidnap, buy, and sell them, call their owners up and tell them. I offer them for ransom, my terms are high and handsome. Ten times the price, the profit margin's nice. Their owners can afford it, they got money and they hoard it. The income from the outcome, it makes my fingers itch. No wonder I love animals, ha! They make me very rich, rich, rich, rich, rich! *Crying* God's Little Creatures, the barkers and the screechers, I just adore them each day more and more and they all have my thanks. My future is animals, it's not just a phase. And it also to pays, ask my friends at the bank. Spoken: Not only are my babies cute, they also make me lots of loot! *Laughing* Cause animals are business, a wet-nose selfy business, which manufactures money like a beehive that has money. I make outrageous oodles, from pekes, and poms and poodles. Ten grand a day, those rich old fools will pay. To find their precious poochies, with their collars made at Gucchi's. Devotion to dumb animals is no dumb gig, I love God's Little Creatures, because income's so darn big, big, big, big, big, big, big! Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:The Return of Pandora Category:Bridal Shotacon Category:Transcripts Category:The F.F.F.F.F. Fellowship Storyline Category:The Lovelace/Miracle Elite Storyline